Tienda de túnicas
by Larissa Martz
Summary: A Cassius Warrington no le gustaban los niños, no le gustaba ir a la tienda de túnicas tan perfumada. Tampoco le gustaba que ella siempre lo recibiera con una gran sonrisa.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

Septiembre se aproximaba y los niños estaban ansiosos. Cada día, el callejón Diagon era visitado por las familias para comprar útiles materiales, reemplazarlos o conseguir nuevas escobas. Estos eran los días en los que él evitaba ir a hacer los mandados que el equipo de Quidditch le encargaba. Sin embargo, Davies era el capitán del equipo al que Cassius aspiraba entrar, por lo tanto, debía de cumplir cualquier capricho que se le presentase.

Los niños corrían y gritaban, reían alegremente. Cassius, sin embargo, no podía ver cuál era la alegría de salir en un día tan caluroso como ese. Cuando uno de ellos chocaba accidentalmente con él, no podía evitar lanzar un leve gruñido. Nunca había sido amigable con los niños, y ellos con él tampoco. No podía evitar sentirse incómodo cuando estaba cerca de ellos. Cada que veían su rostro, con el ceño fruncido, le devolvían el gesto y le hacían muecas extrañas.

A Cassius tampoco le gustaba ir a la tienda de túnicas. No mientras saliera de ahí con un hedor a lavanda que no se le quitaría por los próximos tres días. Al final, además de conseguir eso, se ganaba consigo una extrema migraña que duraba por horas. Mucho menos le gustaba si se encontraba con _ella_ cada que iba: la muchacha sin nombre que sonreía a cualquiera que entrara, que no dejaba de hablar a pesar de que se notará con prisa, o que no usaba su varita para las cosas más esenciales; como prender una vela, subir paquetes, o acomodar las túnicas.

No sabía cómo se llamaba, lo único con lo que podía identificarla era describiéndola como la chica de la tienda. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que despertaba su curiosidad. ¿Sería su sonrisa cada vez que lo veía, la forma en la que se acomodaba el cabello detrás de su oreja, o las historias que le contaba sobre los clientes? No, ninguna. De alguna manera, Cassius sentía que la conocía de algún lugar.

Le daba miedo. Se encontraba con la chica cada vez que iba al callejón Diagon por algún pedido que Davies le daba. La primera vez no supo cómo reaccionar, así que simplemente ignoró su presencia, aún cuando había pasado a su lado. Al día siguiente se sorprendió al escucharla mencionar cómo lo había reconocido en la calle. Su corazón se acelero por primera vez después de haber ganado el lugar como primer reemplazo de Mathew Fitz, el jugador estrella de los Appleby Arrows.

Antes maldecía a Davies, pero ahora le estaba agradecido.

Después de unos meses de breve interacción entre ellos, de miradas furtivas que Cassius le lanzaba la chica, las presentaciones se hicieron.

—No creo que Roger me haya dado tu nombre todavía. O que tú te hayas presentado. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Cassius.

—El mío es Cho.

Ese día fue uno lindo. Cassius lo recordaba así.

A Cassius no le gustaba lo que Cho le hacía. Su respiración se atoraba cada que la veía, su corazón martillaba en el pecho y no sabía que decir. Nunca fue un gran orador, ni muy brillante; nunca le importó haber reprobado un año en Hogwarts, de hecho. No obstante, frente a ella, Cassius se sentía el gran primate sudoroso que era. Detestaba ese sentimiento. Se limpiaba frecuentemente las manos dentro de los bolsillos de las túnicas y llegó al punto de esconderlas permanentemente ahí para evitar que se viera su leve temblor nervioso.

Cho llegó a la conclusión de que, como futuro cazador de los Arrows, Cassius consideraba sus manos muy valiosas por lo que no podía usarlas tanto tiempo fuera del campo de Quidditch.

En sus tiempos libres, Cassius encontraba excusas para ir a la tienda. Mencionaba una cena familiar, una reunión de viejos amigos o cualquier otro evento que se le viniera a la cabeza para poder ir y comprar un túnica. Disfrutaba sentir sus suaves manos tomar medidas de sus brazos, sentir su respiración chocar contra su cuello cuando medía sus hombros… No le era suficiente, pero tampoco podía pedir más. A penas se conocían. Cassius podía ser un bruto hormonal con las demás mujeres, pero sabía que Cho no era como las demás.

Los meses pasaban y notaba cambios en su humor. Ya no sonreía como tanto. Al contrario, se veía conflictuada. Un día, pudo ver cómo una lágrima le caía por la mejilla antes de ir y saludar a los niños que acaban de entrar. Ese día no paró de pensar en ella. Hasta el siguiente, donde se encontró con una Cho muy distinta, a la misma Cho que le sonreía sin razón.

Un cambio significativo había sucedido, también. Cassius no quería presumir, pero en verdad admiraba mucho su manera de interactuar con Cho. Ahora podría decirse que eran amigos. Sin embargo, Cassius sabía muy bien que él quería algo más que ser su amigo.

—¿Y cómo van los entrenamientos? Escuché que Fitz se había retirado por fin y que tú ocupabas su lugar ahora —le preguntaba mientras limpiaba las vitrinas con un trapo. A lo _muggle_, cómo todo lo demás que hacía.

A veces Cassius se preguntaba si iba caminando hasta su casa. Tal vez debería de acompañarla hasta ella… Sólo para cerciorarse de que llegara a salvo; no porque albergara la esperanza de que ella lo invitase a pasar y tomaran té y platicaran por horas.

—Bien, Davies y McEwan me han estado enseñando las técnicas de juego que usan y las estrategias. Hasta ahora, todo va bien —se encogió de hombros y observó con timidez la tienda. Había pasado tanto tiempo aquí que ya no sentía el hedor a lavanda ni le daban las migrañas intensas. De hecho, ahora le gustaba.

—Eso es estupendo. Sabía que formarías parte del equipo. Después de todo, tu último partido en Hogwarts fue espectacular, todavía lo recuerdo, eh —le guiñó un ojo y guardó el trapo en un cajón.

—Oh, cierto. Lamento haber roto la muñeca de tu cazador... —se encogió de hombros, sintiendo más timidez de la que creyó ser capaz de sentir. Sus mejillas se acaloraron un poco y carraspeó—. Por cierto, ¿quieres que te acompañe hoy a tu casa? Se está haciendo oscuro.

Se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Nunca pensó que ese leve pensamiento pudiese convertirse en las palabras que acababan de escapar de sus labios. Cho le miró estupefacta y luego rió a carcajadas. Cassius comenzó a sudar más y más, tragó audiblemente. Se sentía el idiota más grande del mundo.

—Muy linda tu oferta, pero Craig me espera en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante —le sonrío apenada. Cassius pudo verse estampar la cabeza contra el cristal de la vitrina frente a él.

El camino a casa fue el más lento que pudo tener en años. Ni siquiera tuvo la seguridad de poder aparecerse en su departamento. Se sentía exhausto y abatido. Repetía las palabras de Cho una y otra vez en su cabeza como una grabación. ¿Quién era _Craig_?

En los entrenamientos de Quidditch, Cassius trataba de aproximarse a Davies para poder preguntarle más acerca de Cho. Sin embargo, no quería que se supiera que sentía interés por ella. Seguro que Davies aprovecharía para molestarlo. ¿Y quién no? Siendo sincero, él no había sentido interés por una chica desde sus años en Hogwarts. Cho era la primera en años.

Una noche, en un bar mágico recién inaugurado, entre copas, a Cassius por poco se le escapa la pregunta. Por suerte, entre tanto Whiskey de Fuego, ésta se fue de su cabeza y a Cassius se le olvidó.

Los días después de la mención de Craig, Cassius se la pasaba en el campo, entrenando para el próximo partido que tendrían dentro de un mes para abrir la Eurocopa. No tiene tiempo para pensar en Cho, ni si quiera para pasarse un rato en la tienda. Una lástima, pero no podía verla. Estaba seguro que la bombardearía con preguntas sobre _Craig_. No quería que lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo se fuera volando como la Snitch que Carter no podía atrapar.

Un día, no resistió más. Aceptó de inmediato acompañar a Davies y juntos se encontraron en la tienda de túnicas. Ahí se encontraba ella. Aún cuando había ganado un poco de peso, Cassius la encontraba hermosa. Con su cabello sedoso, hasta su estrecha cintura, y sus ojos oscuros que brillaban cuando sonreía. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan ridículo?

—Entonces, Cho… ¿qué dices si invitas a tu amiga parlanchina y celebramos? Me dijiste las nuevas, pero —Davies le guiñó un ojo y Cho soltó una carcajada— aún no hemos festejado. ¡Cassius ni siquiera se ha enterado!

—¿Sobre qué? —inquirió. La curiosidad le mataba. Quería saber qué era lo que a Cho le hacía tan feliz.

—¡Ah! No creo que ahora sea el tiempo de anunciarlo… ¡Pero ésta noche sí! Nos reuniremos en mi departamento, ¿entendido?

—Roger, no creo que a Craig le agrade mucho la idea… aún está asimilando todo. Al igual que yo. Han pasado meses, pero no es fácil, ya sabes… con las dificultades que Craig pasa en el trabajo… Su jefe no quiere darle el aumento, aún sabiendo lo que nos ocurre —Cho negó con su cabeza y suspiro. Sus ojos se cristalizaron por un momento y empezó a reír por lo bajo—. Lo siento, son las hormonas.

Cassius había entendido ese mismo momento que Cho nunca sería suya. Nunca podría invitarla a cenar, llevarla a volar por el campo de entrenamiento que su equipo poseía, o abrazarla. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad. ¿Cómo podía competir contra su esposo y el bebé que se desarrollaba dentro de ella? Algo dentro de él, que latía a toda velocidad y daba vuelcos cada que la veía, se destrozó en ese mismo instante. Los años pasarían y Cho seguiría con Craig a su lado, mientras que él… No se atrevía pensarlo.

Le dolía, debía admitirlo. Le enojaba también. Podía competir contra el esposo, pero no contra el bebé. ¡Ahora es que se daba cuenta! ¡Por eso había subido de peso! ¡Y sus cambios de humor! Todo se relacionaba.

Cassius Warrington quería seguir despreciando a los niños, pero no podía. No cuando era uno el que hacía los días de Cho tan felices.

* * *

Un gran dolor de cabeza, sí, porque no me atrae Cassius y definitivamente desprecio a Cho. ¡Pero lo logré! Algo apresurado, pero bueno; algo es algo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
